Identity
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: She was thrown into the world seemingly out of nowhere. She was in the process of figuring out who she was when more decisions began to pile up. So who was she really? What would she ultimately decide to do? Did she help or hinder the humans asking for her assistance?
1. Chapter 1

**I just beat the game _Prey_ and it was so fun. I can't wait to replay it. Instead I settled for a crossover. That being said, there are spoilers in here. Starting with this one. This takes place right after the game with the choice to blow up the station but ignores that hidden place ending right after. You know the one I'm referring to. It does however use that idea. For those who haven't played it and don't know some terms can either look it up or ask and I'll clarify. For those who have played will notice that I tweaked a few things to better suit the story. I listened to the bands _Daughter_ , _Fleurie_ , and _AURORA_ while writing this. I like the melancholy sound and hope it imprinted on the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

The room was silent except for the strained breathing coming from the lone occupant tossing and turning in bed. The sheets were beginning to tangle in flinching limbs, facial features cringing at the images flashing behind closed eyes.

Images of death striking swiftly with barely contained lethality. People losing their lives in terrible ways, both torturously slow and lightning fast. No one stood a chance. The most frightening aspect of the very realistic dream was the way it made the dreamer feel. Nothing. It bothered her that she felt nothing for the lost lives when she knew she should.

Her body twisted and turned out of an instinct to take action, not because she was in any real danger. She knew it was her fault that these people were dying but not how or why. It was all so confusing yet made sense in a way. A small part of her felt like she understood why these events were haunting her dreams, even if she still didn't understand why. The last person fell to the destructive force and then she was jolting awake, ocean eyes taking in the early morning rays coming in from the wide window at the opposite side of the room.

The curtains had been left open again. She groaned at the bright light and draped an arm over her eyes. She took a moment before reaching over and shutting off the alarm that was due to sound in two minutes. She pushed aside the sheets and got out of bed, stretching out her aching body. Her dreams made her body tense. A call came in just then and she turned to pick up her TranScribe from the nightstand.

The rather wide face of the watch-like device displayed a picture of a scientist and sort-of-friend named Andre Harris. She categorized him as such because there was something about him that made her question his motives. There were a few times she remembered that he seemed troubled by their work while other times he was ecstatic. What caused him to be troubled was never explained and it bothered her that he didn't trust her enough to explain himself.

" _Good afternoon. Did you enjoy sleeping in? I was expecting you to be up and ready to start those tests hours ago. Get over here as soon as you can, okay? Oh, and don't forget to wear your suit and use the Neuromod to help with regaining your memories."_

She sighed and rubbed at her eyes before setting it down to get ready. She didn't really feel like eating so she used the Neuromod, jumped in the shower, and then slipped into her custom made suit. Andre insisted that it was a safety measure while they worked. She glanced around the small space that was her apartment while she strapped the TranScribe to the buckles of her gloved wrist. It wasn't much but it was home. It was all vaguely familiar but at the same time new. Somehow she knew to listen to Andre, but for reasons unknown to her. It left her with nothing to do but comply.

" _Don't know if you remember how to get here but a map and directions are uploaded to your TranScribe if you need it."_

Lost memories or scattered memories? She thought on that while looking through the mentioned information and then exited to find herself in the hall outside. She walked down it to the elevator which took her to the roof. There she as picked up by a helicopter that flew over the many buildings below to land on the tall office building of the company that was supposed to be helping her figure out her memory issue. As soon as she landed she got out and took an elevator to the correct floor. She stepped out into another hall and entered the office she was looking for. Andre stood waiting for her inside by the security desk.

"It's about time. You sleep like the dead, Jade," he greeted jokingly, a slight strain to his voice. There it was again. Something was bothering him. His bright demeanor never fooled her. She could practically feel his fidgeting every time he shared the same space as her.

"Hey," she responded gruffly, not one for words.

"Doing all right?" he questioned as she walked forward. She nodded.

"Sleep well?" he asked next. She paused a moment before deciding to respond with another nod. He seemed to catch her hesitation but said nothing about it.

"You know the drill. Through that door and take a seat. I'll be right with you to run the tests," he said with a point at the door. He spoke as if she remembered the past tests. Even when she was told there had been several, she could never remember a single one. She raised a brow at him, as if reminding him of that point, and he responded with an apologetic smile and another gesture at the door. She turned away and entered the small room. She pulled out the chair facing a desk. A computer sat atop it. Behind the desk was a window she couldn't see out of. Regardless, she knew she was being watched from the other side. She took a seat and waited for the computer to boot up. Once it was on, a question came up on the screen followed by multiple choice answers.

" _Answer each one as truthfully as you can."_

She read the first one and wondered how it had anything to do with her memory. As she continued she couldn't help but feel like they were assessing her morals and personality. It did shine a light on the kind of person she was but didn't help with restoring the memories she had lost. As far as she knew, they hadn't told her how they were going to do that. But she had hope so she shouldered on to the final question. She hit submit and waited for their response. It was long and drawn out but eventually they addressed her.

" _Head into the next room, please."_

She stood from her chair to do as she was asked. She passed through the door into the next room to see an office set-up. They gave her various tasks, each making her questions flood in yet she remained quiet, determined not to let her frustration show. The tasks slowly went from every day actions to using the room as an obstacle course.

By the time she was told to get heavy boxes from one side of the room to the other in a limited time she was bordering on agitation. She beat the timer by chucking the boxes so that she didn't have to run back and forth, thus saving precious time and allowing her to mildly expend some frustration. When she was done she heard faint muttering. It sounded like arguing. She tilted her head and moved closer to the window at the front of the room.

"…she answered differently again…"

"…it's progress, however concerning…"

"…changes too much. It's unstable progress…"

"…I think she's doing well…"

She stepped back, mulling over the few words she heard between Andre and a man she also knew but didn't like nearly as much. Beck Oliver was the security chief for the TranStar Corporation. He oversaw any and all conflicts be it a verbal argument to a physical fight. Why he was there and actively against the tests was beyond her. He even sounded a bit suspicious. All she knew for sure was that his presence made her uncomfortable.

" _Thank you. That will be all for today. Be sure to rest and get something to eat. We have a few more tests for you to complete later."_

She nodded and left, retracing her steps back home almost mechanically. Her mind was racing. When will her memory betray her? Because obviously she didn't remember these tests before and had doubts they even happened yet the conversation between Andre and Beck said otherwise. She passed through the office and was just about to enter the elevator when the door slid open to reveal Victoria Vega, Andre's occasional assistant and head of engineering.

She took a step back, unsure about the situation. Seeing as her memory was spotty, filled in only by information provided to her by her TranScribe, she knew that the woman in front of her preferred to go by the nickname Tori. She had a bright and cheery disposition. Jade was in the middle of wondering how many times they could have met before when Tori waved and offered her a smile, personable as always.

"Coming in? Or are you gonna stand out there all day?" Tori asked, lighthearted. Jade stepped in but made sure to keep as much distance as she could in the space provided.

"You're probably wondering why I'm not stuck to Andre's side. Why I'm out and about looking for you," she began to say.

"No," Jade answered, eyes remaining ahead. Tori sighed quietly but continued.

"Right. You probably don't remember meeting me before. But Andre sent me the new test results and I heard that Beck was giving him a hard time. I was just on my way to talk to him in person and wanted to catch up with you if I could," she explained. Jade chanced a glance at the persistent assistant but remained quiet.

"It looks like you aren't much of a talker this time around, but I still want to know how you're doing," Tori said, concern in her tone.

"I'm fine," Jade eventually answered, capitalizing on the opening doors by taking a step forward. However, Tori stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"Jade," she pleaded, tightening her grip. When she didn't get a response she loosened her hold.

"Listen. The last time we met…we clicked, you know? We got along really well. The time before that you hated my guts," Tori said with a hesitant chuckle. When Jade didn't react she kept going.

"The point is, we got along at some point and you made great progress just talking to me. Now we're at square one and I don't want to lose that progress so can you please make an effort at conversation before we have to start all over again?" she inquired with a bit of impatience in her voice. The tone sparked something in Jade and she watched as a smile broke out on Tori's face seconds later.

"There's that smirk I know so well," she mumbled, finally letting go of her arm. Only then was Jade aware of the expression on her lips. She adopted a neutral one to take its place and then stepped out, away from the small space and caring expression on Tori's own face. She climbed in the helicopter without looking back and didn't allow herself to think about it until she was done eating and curled up in bed.

Apparently, some part of her enjoyed Tori's presence, and that too bothered her. But what didn't nowadays? She briefly wondered why it felt so normal to talk to Tori but felt so stiff conversing with Andre when her mind wandered off and her eyes closed.

She jumped awake to the same images playing in her head. She hadn't meant to sleep away the day, but according to the night sky outside her window it looked like she had.

" _Hey, Jade. Ready to come in for more tests?"_

"Do I have a choice?" she grumbled.

" _Nope."_

With a long-suffering groan she rolled out of bed to get dressed. Her head hurt when she stood up and she pressed a hand to her forehead. It stung right behind her eyes a moment but gradually ebbed away. She took a bit longer to get ready but eventually made her way back to the testing facility.

More mundane and useless tests were completed. The last test went over safety procedures that everyone involved needed to know. She was halfway through them when she heard an argument outside the window. There was a loud crash and then the Looking Glass cleared away to show Beck's angry expression as he gripped Andre roughly by the collar of his suit. In their scuffle, Andre must have hit the controls because his back was pressed against the screen of the computer. Other assistants stood back, alarmed and too shocked to do anything.

Something inside Jade reacted to the scene playing out in front of her. Something jagged and unexpected. Beck was a threat in her eyes and she had to do something. She quickly ran at the glass and flung her fist forward, cracking the surface which splintered and cut her hand. She swung again, shattering it. By now everyone's attention diverted to the new threat. The lights in the two rooms began to flicker, a bulb overhead bursting in a shower of sparks. Someone gasped and words were shouted.

Jade got ready to climb the small step up, eyes locked on Beck, when a chill swept down her spine and she faltered. She slipped and fell back into the small testing room. Pain wracked her frame and she cried out. The last thing she heard was flurried movement and Andre calling her name. The last thing she saw was her hand flickering with the lights, a shadow cast over it. And then she lost consciousness.

"Jade? Hey, wake up."

Her eyes slowly opened to see that she was lying in bed. Her small apartment space surrounded her. The room was familiar and she recalled every part of it perfectly in her mind. She remembered on her own. Worry soon set in and she was left puzzled until she remembered that something had gone wrong. But what?

"Jade, are you feeling all right?"

There was the voice again. She turned her head to see Andre sitting at the edge of her bed. In response she groaned tiredly and closed her eyes. He chuckled.

"You never did like to be woken up. At least that never changed," he commented, a bit of relief in his voice.

"What happened?" Jade asked.

"Oh, you remember?" he answered. She simply nodded and then sat up, holding a hand to her throbbing head.

"How much?" he inquired evasively.

"Enough to know something isn't right," she replied, belatedly realizing that the string of words felt foreign to her for a moment. Andre studied her a moment.

"The tests were going well. Your subconscious seems to walk you through most things even if you don't know why you're doing them. I was observing until Beck stormed in. He's been against the tests for some time now and I guess he was going to personally put a stop to them, 'for the good of everyone'. You're to be contained in here until further notice," Andre shared.

"Contained?" Jade repeated, hating how it was applied. She wasn't an animal and told him so.

"You're right. You're something more," he responded, expression even. She only stared at him, waiting for some clarification. Instead, she got rambling.

"He thinks you're a danger to yourself and everyone else. You know, Tori wanted to see you but he told her she wasn't allowed. Technically she's my assistant and head of engineering so we should both have a say in what she can and can't do but I figured I should let him think he had authority so that he would back off," Andre spoke unnecessarily. Jade huffed out an impatient breath, halting him from continuing. He sighed heavily and rubbed at his face.

"Ok, look. I owe you a proper explanation," he relented.

"Go on," she pressed.

"Let me start at the beginning. I want you to know everything," he insisted. She wanted him to cut to the chase, but his grim expression fought back the urge so she settled in for the long haul of information she would be receiving.

* * *

 **This thing was pretty long. I feel like readers don't appreciate going through all that in one run so I cut it up into four parts.**


	2. Chapter 2

He began by giving her a rundown of history facts starting with United States President John F. Kennedy who survived an attempted assassination in 1963. The failed assassination catalyzed Kennedy to direct more funding into the space program, allowing it to flourish and accelerated the Space Race. An alien eusocial species (like ants, bees, and termites) called the Typhon was encountered on the Sputnik 1.

The United States and the Soviet Union banded together to fight off and capture the Typhon, unbeknownst to the general population. Together, they built the space station Kletka (Russian for 'cage') to be used as a prison for the Typhon situated in orbit around Earth's moon.

The United States eventually took full ownership after the fall of the Soviet Union in 1991 and reused Kletka as part of 'Project Axiom' which were research labs atop the prison spaces to study the Typhon and bring advances learned from that to Earth.

After the 'Pobeg Incident' in 2000 where some scientists aboard the station lost their lives to the Typhon, along with geopolitical instability at the time, the United States shuttered Project Axiom, leaving the captive Typhon alive. By 2025, the newly founded TranStar Corporation acquired Kletka and by 2030, had refitted it as Talos I, a fully operational research laboratory to study the Typhon and develop advances in neuroscience.

This was what led to the creation of Neuromods that harnessed the Typhon's physiology to restructure the human brain and grant the user new abilities (including superhuman ones). TranStar grew financially successful from sales of Neuromods on Earth. In 2035 TranStar had further expanded the station to make for suitable living quarters for its staff that spent up to two years on the station between regular shuttles to Earth.

Because of the numerous agencies that operated and expanded Talos I over the decades, the station included a large mix of architectural designs, ranging from what was popular in 1960's America, to styles that were common in the Soviet Bloc in the mid-20th century, to opulent put in place by the wealthy TranStar executives.

"Currently it is 2040 and we are on Talos II," he finished, clasping his hands in his lap and waiting for a response. It was all too much to take in, but Jade managed to the best of her ability. Her sharp gaze ran over the seemingly normal setting before she climbed out of bed and picked up a wrench off the worktable she never seemed to use. Before Andre could question what she was doing, let alone stop her, she had hurled the tool at the window. It shattered, revealing the truth behind it.

Beyond the broken glass was a room that was part of the testing labs. The window had been a Looking Glass that projected the busy streets of a city on Earth. It was all fake, a poor attempt at comforting her with normalcy. The problem was she held no sentimentality with Earth. It was never her home, therefore the sight of it did nothing to ease her of uncertainty. She was truly on a space station, far removed from Earth. She spun around to shoot Andre a look but all he could do was sit stonily with wide eyes.

"You've always been testing me, watching me. What do you expect to gain from this? Why am I even here?" she growled, temper rising. Andre stood, hands held up, placating.

"Relax and take a seat. Let me explain," he reasoned. It took more than a moment to calm herself, but once she did, she gestured for him to go on.

"You don't want to sit down first?" he asked, patting at her bed.

"No," she spat out, impatience rising again. Andre saw this and hastily began again.

"The head of the TranStar Corporation was a man named Alex Yu who gained ownership of it with his sister Morgan when their parents, William and Catherine, died of old age. A real feat considering our advanced technology. Their experiments with the Typhon opened so many doors, but everything went downhill when they failed to properly contain the test subjects. They escaped to Earth where they quickly grew and colonized. Earth was lost to us in a matter of years. It took time to find out that we had even been invaded and even more to fight back. In that time this station was in production and we waged many wars in an effort to buy time. We knew we could only stall the inevitable. We barely finished in time to save what was left of the population. This station is all that's left of humanity," he said, frowning grimly and avoiding her steady gaze.

"Then what do I have to do with any of this?" she demanded, unrelenting even when he was clearly grieving for lost loved ones she neither knew, nor could care for, at the moment.

"We began capturing different species of Typhon and attempted to make them experience human emotion and empathy by using the Neuromods. We harnessed their strengths that way so why not give them ours? Many tests failed and we began to lose hope. Until we found you," he confessed.

"Me?" she inquired, bewildered.

"You're our only real breakthrough," he responded.

"Then I'm a…a Typhon," she stated, unable to feel much of anything. Had they really made a breakthrough with her if she couldn't even process this personal truth? She should be shocked or outraged. But all she could do was stand there, a blank slate. Back at square one, it seemed. She looked to the scientist for more answers.

"Yes. Since your detainment, through the first tests, memory loss, and different reactions to the next set of tests, you've shown great improvement. You even fashioned a human form with ease and have held it fairly well. The form you chose showed promise. Tori always had high hopes. I told her not to but you can't talk that girl down from anything once she sets her mind to it. She was so set on seeing her again. Talking to her. Even if you aren't really her," he recalled. She felt a sort of strange warmth to the words and a memory surfaced.

"When I talked to her, she seemed the most…familiar," Jade tried to explain. He nodded.

"The Neuromods helped to make you more human. We tried it on every species of Typhon; Mimic, Phantom, Poltergeist, Telepath, Technopath, and Weaver. None worked like the Typhon Anthrophantasmus, or Phantom. Maybe it was because they retained human remnants when the Weavers created them using human corpses. Whatever the cause, it worked, and here you are," he said with a nod to her. Jade remained silent, only raising a hand to study it as if waiting for it to change, but nothing happened.

"You were created and then implanted with memories from a close childhood friend of mine and Tori's. Her name was Jade West," he revealed, pain and sadness tinting his voice. She let him process his sudden feelings before speaking.

"Who was she?" she asked, sensing that there was more to her than just a childhood friend.

"Well, for starters, she was a close friend to both of us but meant more to Tori, if you know what I mean," he hinted, raising his brows suggestively. She contemplated what that meant and realized that Tori had been in love with Jade. It explained that feeling she had when she was around her and why Tori cared about her so much. There was a special connection between them.

"The goal had been to humanize a Typhon so that they could understand us and we could do the same for them. We could find peace together. But Tori changed that goal to getting Jade back when we lost her. She was dead set on it," Andre told her with a shake of his head, hands resting on his knees.

"Tell me more about her," she requested, finally taking an interest and sitting down. Andre looked surprised.

"You wanna know?" he inquired.

"Maybe it will trigger some sort of recognition and bring back more of her memories," she responded with a shrug. He nodded, newly determined.

"Jade was a very smart technophile. A daughter to two scientists who were long time members of TranStar and their technology. Tori's parents were members too. Actually, that was how they first met, at a TranStar convention. Anyway, back on Earth, Jade was on the verge of creating a device that would effectively disable the Typhon. You see, we parted ways after graduating high school. I ended up joining the new TranStar team that would be the first to board Talos II. I became a neuroscientist and often sent back messages full of research notes. She came up with a stronger version of the Nullwave Transmitter using that data and the Talos I incident. When the TranStar cleanup crew failed to contain the breach and the Typhon signal succeeded an Apex Typhon of the huge variety was summoned and they had to evacuate Earth. Everyone was set on destructive bombs that would tear our world apart by the time the dust settled, so she came up with the Nullwave device to stop them while keeping the Earth intact. By that point, she and Tori were in a serious relationship. Inseparable, really," he said, smiling at the thought of the blissfully happy couple. A memory seemed to untangle from within the darkness of her mind.

"I remember when Tori invited us to dinner with her parents," Jade recounted. Andre laughed.

"Yeah, that was a one-time thing. Never again after Jade and Trina got in a little disagreement and dinner ended up on the floor," he chuckled. She saw said argument play out in her mind's eye followed by Jade making it up to Tori. She didn't quite understand what all took place between them but she knew she should be really happy. Andre's sad frown pulled her back to the present.

"They were just about to be evacuated when their group was attacked. Jade would do anything to keep Tori safe. Even if that meant risking her life to save her. Tori made it here to safety and Jade died to make sure she did. That eats at Tori to this day. It's the main reason why she wanted to try bringing Jade back. Partly from the pain of loss and partly because Jade had the knowledge to stop the Typhon in their tracks. It sure was a hell of a mission finding and retrieving her body, more so transferring her very conscious. We even used her body to create the Phantom we would use to bring her back. An added measure Tori didn't fully agree with, but I feel it helped greatly. It all pays off when I look at you and just know that this will work, given time," he concluded, his dark eyes resting proudly on her. Jade felt a wave of doubt and worry. Being what she was she shouldn't feel any kind of emotion, but she supposed that Andre was right based on that fact alone.

"So, you look like you need time to process all this," he said with a clap of his hands. He stood up and stretched.

"You'll be fine, right?" he asked. She nodded absently, only giving him her attention when he rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Give me a call if you change your mind, all right? I'm here for you, and so is Tori. You know, if you feel up to it," he suggested with a wink. Jade scowled and pushed his hand off her shoulder. He chuckled.

"Just as I expected you to react. More progress. This is great. See you tomorrow," he said, making his way to the door. She watched him go, silence taking his place after he left. She sat on her bed and held her face in her hands. She pulled them away to stare at them once more. She wasn't human. Then why did she look human, and act human, and feel human? It felt real. But it wasn't. She stared harder at her hand, willing it to be anything else. There was a subtle blur, a shiver of the form, but her hand stubbornly remained a hand. She sighed heavily and ran it through her hair, deciding on sleep. She crawled into bed and laid down, trying to relax.

Everything Andre told her swam through her head, triggering bits of memory she couldn't yet understand. It was a start but it wasn't fully formed yet. She needed more time. Soon she was asleep, her dreams quickly taking shape.

The flashes of death, of bodies beginning to stack up, that was Earth's rapid decline. Shadowy creatures of every shape and size darted in and out of her vision, sometimes chasing her. Tori was there, crying. It ached to see her so scared. They were almost to safety when they were cornered. Tori was in danger. She had to do something. The creature struck with sharp tendrils, pain lancing her chest and stomach, blood warm on her mouth. She choked on the metallic taste but watched with sad eyes as Tori looked back. Their gaze locked and then she was gone. Safe. Her vision went black soon after.

Jade jumped awake with a startled cry, realizing that she had called out for Tori. Her teeth clenched and she held a hand to her chest and stomach. It was as if she could feel the damage. She thought back to the last moments of the real Jade West's life and then to her own conversation with Tori. She hadn't abandoned Jade. Not even in death. She was the last bit of her that existed and now she understood just how important it was for her to try harder to find that person within herself. For so long she felt lost and didn't know who she was. She knew now without a doubt. She was Jade West and she was going to do what she could to save humanity from extinction.

" _Guess what, sleepyhead?"_

Jade turned to grab the TranScribe off the nightstand and answer Andre. She wondered if he always had a knack for bothering Jade. She had a feeling he did.

"What?" she snapped tiredly. She never did like 'mornings'. She suspected that was just a part of Jade she had stumbled upon without knowing.

" _I had a little convo with Beck. He cleared you for release. I mean, you and I both know you could have broken out through that fake window in your room any time you wanted, but the fact that you stayed must have changed his mind about you. Especially since your abilities haven't resurfaced. It makes you stable."_

"Have I been unstable before?" she questioned.

" _Yeah. More than once. Your kind is hard to contain and even harder to kill. Believe me, the few times you lost control he tried to put you down. It didn't work. We almost always had to restrain you and wait for you to calm down."_

"Did I ever…?" she mumbled. He made a tentative sound but continued.

" _There was this researcher, Sinjin. He and his assistant Burf were a bit too pushy and insensitive. Actually, invasive as hell to everyone. Not just their test subjects."_

"You didn't answer the question," Jade pointed out. There was a heavy sigh.

" _Sinjin pushed you too hard. Let's just say he wasn't left intact and leave it at that. His assistant was so freaked out at witnessing it that he offed himself a day later."_

Jade felt disconnected from that part of her. In fact, it was almost hard to believe when there was no proof past his word that any of it even happened.

" _Are you still there?"_

"Sorry. Thinking," she answered.

" _It's a lot to take in. I'll leave you to it. Oh! One more thing. Tori asked to see you. Expect her very soon. She can't wait to talk to you. Especially after I told her about our conversation. Good luck!"_

Jade scowled, feeling the need to strangle the scientist. If only she knew if that was a product of her human or Typhon side. At that moment there was a knock followed by the door opening and Tori peeking in. She took one trepid glance at Jade, saw her grouchy expression, and couldn't help but laugh.

"Someone looks upset. Was it Andre again?" she inquired, wandering closer. She was careful and slow with her movements but there was hope shining in her warm brown eyes.

"Should I be worried that I want to hurt him?" she asked, avoiding Tori's eyes for now.

"That's normal," she dismissed. Jade nodded and then moved to get something to eat. She never really felt hungry, and now that the truth was out, she suspected it had to do with the fact that she wasn't entirely human. Tori idly watched as she picked up a box of crackers, digging in and eating one.

"Those were her favorite," she commented quietly, nostalgic. Jade paused and then set the box aside with a sigh.

"Sorry. Don't mind me," Tori quickly apologized, worried she said the wrong thing. She hunched in on herself and looked at the floor. Jade stared a minute longer at her then got dressed. When she was ready to leave she stood in front of Tori.

"What do you want to do first?" she asked, offering a gloved hand. Tori looked up and their eyes met. Her brown eyes sparked and Jade found herself enamored with the smile that spread across her lips and reached her eyes. She began to see how the real Jade first took interest in the vibrant girl. She was so animated.

They walked around the station after eating a proper meal, Tori talking non-stop about everything they passed while also sharing anecdotes about their past. Some came to life with vivid clarity while others took time to form. They visited almost every part of the station that wasn't off limits before stopping at the only place left to go.

"And this is my apartment," Tori stated with a grand gesture at the closed door, her name on a plaque next to it. They were standing in the crew quarters now, Jade catching the glances of everyone they passed to get there. It was an odd experience. Some were shocked, some scared, and some angry. Each had their own feelings about seeing her walking around freely. She wasn't bothered by their reactions. She only wanted to understand why they felt them.

But that was the point of her existence, right? To resurrect a loved one that had the knowledge to save them. To be the proof that they could come to terms with the aliens known as the Typhon. Her kind. The more humans she observed the more she wanted to believe she was one of them, to forget she was inhuman. But it was impossible when they looked at her like that.

Entirely possible when Tori looked at her though. She couldn't properly explain how she felt when Tori looked at her, but it had a positive effect. That was all that mattered. Tori reassured her with a smile and carefully took her by the hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Jade allowed Tori to pull her through the door and inside the personal space. Tori dropped her hand and gave Jade room to look around. She did so, seeing Tori's personality touch every aspect of the items and objects her eyes roamed over. With a start she realized she even knew what that looked like.

"Are you okay?" Tori spoke up, concerned. She must have seen the shock on Jade's face.

"It's so 'you'," Jade merely answered. Tori cocked her head, wondering why that caused such a reaction.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" she said, opting to go along with it. Jade moved forward and stopped at Tori's desk in the corner. She reached out and ran her fingers over a large pair of silver scissors. If she looked closely she could see initials engraved along the side, joined by a plus and the edges of a heart enveloping them.

"It surprised me," Jade mentioned, looking back at Tori who was quietly watching with her breath held. She was tense with anticipation, a hope that she was tapping into Jade's memories.

"What did?" she barely got out in response.

"That I know you. I know what you like; styles, food, clothes. I shouldn't know things like that, but I do. I just now realized it," Jade confessed. Tori only smiled and shrugged.

"Progress," she said simply.

"Yeah, progress," Jade mumbled, tired of the word. She pulled away from the gleaming scissors as if they were burning hot. Suddenly, she didn't quite know if she wanted to be Jade. She didn't really know what it felt to be a Typhon, nor could she recount anything, but who was to say she didn't want to be someone, something, else? But here she was, changing. She didn't know if it was a good thing or not. To the humans, it was. To the Typhon, it wasn't. So whose side was she on? Was it wrong that she was siding with the humans over her own kind? Had she not been changing she might have wanted to help her own kind and just been another Phantom out to kill those that threatened its way of life. Was there even a decision now? Or had that passed when she lost all recollection of her alien self? What a massive responsibility, being a moral creature.

"You're overthinking again," Tori told her, troubled by her long silence. Jade closed her eyes and held a hand to her head.

"I don't know what to do. I don't know what or who I am. I'm just so confused," she admitted wearily. Tori nodded and moved to direct her to sit on the bed. Jade followed and took a seat.

"That's understandable," Tori commented, drawing soothing circles along Jade's back. Comforting her came naturally and Jade responded just as instinctually. She never knew she liked her back rubbed but she supposed Tori would. They fell silent, Jade not knowing what else to say. There was nothing she could say. Tori's gentle ministrations slowed to a halt, gaining Jade's attention. She raised her head to look at Tori who stared back at her with a mix of curiosity and yearning.

"Jade?" she began. Jade couldn't tell if she was addressing her or the Jade she wanted her to be but she answered anyway.

"Yeah?" she replied, waiting for something to happen in the ensuing silence. The air felt charged but she had no idea why. Tori's hand slid up her back, sending a chill in the opposite direction. Her slender fingers found their way into her hair as she leaned closer. Jade could do nothing but sit still, breath catching when lips pressed to her own. There was a split second where she wanted to recoil, not understanding what was happening, but then a pleasant warmth spread through her.

The pressure and shape of Tori's mouth on hers brought a rush of emotions along with glimpses of similar memories. With their help she relaxed. She understood. She wanted to reciprocate. Her hands came up to cup Tori's jaw and her lips pressed back. Tori let out a content sigh before becoming more insistent. Jade matched her movements, their bodies coming closer, until it was too much. Jade pulled back with a gasp, resting a firm hand against Tori's chest to push her back just enough to give her room to breathe. She panted hard, closing her eyes against the pleasurable rush she received. She hadn't felt anything like it before, even though the memories tried to convince her otherwise.

"I'm not who you think I am. I never will be," she whispered, her eyes finding Tori's soft browns.

"I know," she replied, certain as she stroked Jade's cheek.

"You shouldn't have to settle for a copy," Jade told her, feeling the guilt that her kind were a danger to the human race. For the first time she could separate her true self from the being she was becoming. The Typhon's invasion killed many loved ones, leaving the survivor's in painful loneliness. Tori lost Jade because of her kind. Because of her. But here she was, reaping the benefits of a love that Jade should have been alive to receive.

She clenched her teeth, hands dropping to her lap to turn into fists. Black wisps seeped through her fingers, subtle but present. Her brows dug down with a spike of anger. Tori saw all this and placed her hands over Jade's, messaging them until they relaxed.

"You aren't a copy," she assured softly.

"What am I then?" Jade asked, desperate to know. Unfortunately, Tori didn't have the answer.

"You're…something else," she concluded. Strangely, Jade was fine with that answer. As long as Tori accepted her for whatever she was, she could deal with the rest. Jade took a deep breath, held it, and then let it out, feeling better. She stopped when she caught sight of Tori's small grin.

"What?" she asked.

"She always did that to relax before she blew a fuse. It was an exercise I taught her. She stubbornly denied being a hot head but when it saved us more than once from trouble she decided to hear me out," Tori shared with a fond chuckle. There was the pain again, but there was also happy remembrance. It was Jade's turn to comfort her. She listened to instinct when she reached out to brush back Tori's hair, placing a kiss on her forehead. Her lips lingered a moment before she pulled away.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. Tori's eyes watered but no tears fell.

"I forgive you," she accepted. Neither knew what the apology and forgiveness was really for, but it felt right. The atmosphere seemed to lighten afterwards. Tori gave Jade a smile which she returned with an easy smirk. Taking in Tori's features and reflecting on the exchange of strong emotions clicked something into place for Jade. Shock took over at the knowledge that suddenly revealed itself to her.

"What's wrong?" Tori inquired.

"I remember," Jade said, recalling the blueprints now branded in her mind.

"What did you remember?" Tori asked next.

"The Nullwave device. The one I- Jade, had been working on. I know how to make it," she exclaimed. Tori's expression brightened at the news.

"Are you sure?" she questioned.

"Positive," Jade confirmed, getting to her feet. Tori followed suit.

"We should let them know," she stated, rushing to the door. She stopped at the entrance when Jade didn't readily follow. Tori looked back to see her hesitation.

"If we succeed, the blast would…" Jade tried to say, glancing down at her hands. It wasn't the first time she questioned herself, whether she really was human enough. It was a test she couldn't afford to fail. Tori didn't need her to elaborate. She walked back over to her with confliction in her frown.

"You can't know that," Tori told her.

"I know," Jade replied.

"Are you scared?" Tori questioned, taking her by the hand. Jade squeezed it in return.

"I should be, but I'm not. I know what has to be done," she acknowledged. It was exactly what her Jade would have said, which meant that she was at least a bit scared but didn't show it. Tori smiled, and in an instant, Jade was gathered in a tight hug.

"You have nothing to worry about then," she said, releasing her. Jade got the sense that she said the right thing. Maybe she was more human than even she knew.

"Come on. We have to tell everyone," Tori reminded her, heading back to the door. This time, Jade went with her. Tori sent a message ahead from her TranScribe to gather everyone. They jogged to the main elevator and took it to the bridge where they could hold a meeting. When they reached the captain's loft Andre, Beck, and three others were present.

"You already know Andre and Beck. This is Caterina, our head researcher. Cat for short. She keeps track of all our information down in storage. Robbie is her assistant. And this is Trina, our captain and my older sister," Tori introduced, pointing to each. Jaded nodded, her gaze lingering on Trina who stared back just as long. Neither backed down.

"If I didn't know any better this would be just like the old days," Andre whispered to Tori, both watching Jade and Trina square off.

"Can we get back on topic? What did you call us here for?" Beck snapped, impatient as ever.

"Jade remembers the fabrication plan for the prototype Nullwave device," Tori announced excitedly.

"A Nullwave Transmitter can only do so much," Beck informed her.

"This one is stronger," Tori countered. Beck didn't look convinced but didn't object further.

"With that we could disrupt every Typhon out there. We would just have to find the heart of the Coral," Andre elaborated. Vaguely, Jade knew that the Coral was the neural network that connected every Typhon.

"How will we even find it?" Cat asked.

"Jade could show us," Tori suggested, resting a hand on Jade's arm. Jade eyed it, trying to work out why she was feeling uncomfortable. Was it the contact, shown so openly in front of the others? Was it the thought of tapping into her other side to find such information? Or did she dislike the thought of the humans using her to kill off her kind? She didn't know. And just like that, she was once again confused about the situation.

"And what? We expect it'll just give us the location?" Beck inquired skeptically.

"She isn't an 'it', Beck," Tori practically snarled, showing a side of her Jade hadn't seen before. It was hostile and sent a prickle through the air that she could sense. What part of her enjoyed seeing it was lost on her. It might have been both but she wasn't sure.

"Now calm down you two. This is our only shot, short of blowing up Earth. We have to learn to trust. We're all we have left," Andre reminded them pointedly. Beck and Tori reluctantly stepped down, Beck crossing his arms and Tori letting out a hard sigh.

"Fine," Beck allowed.

"We didn't need your permission," Tori mumbled.

"You need my help," he retorted.

"Guys!" Cat shouted. They fell quiet under her reprimand.

"So who will place the device once it's fabricated?" Robbie wondered.

"I'll go!"

Everyone turned to look at Beck and Tori who were quick to volunteer at the same time. Jade couldn't help but respond to both instincts that clashed within. The human side wanted to fight to save others while the Typhon side pushed her to fight or die trying to survive. Whatever it took, they were on the same side for once. She stepped forward.

"I'll go alone," she proposed.

"No. We'll go with you," Tori declined. Jade raised a brow at her, eyes flicking at Beck. Tori only rolled her eyes and shrugged. Their non-verbal conversation settled matters rather quickly. Jade nodded her agreement and turned to the others.

"Ok then. Tori, fabricate the Nullwave device while Beck gathers some firepower. I need time alone to think," she told them. Beck turned on his heel and disappeared. Andre folded his arms, curious about how Jade would go about acquiring the needed information. Cat and Robbie excused themselves and left now that a plan had been agreed on. Trina left them to it too, going back to her tasks. Jade moved to leave but Tori kept her in place.

"Will you be okay?" she inquired. Jade scoffed.

"I feel like I should take offense to that," she replied. Tori chuckled, amused.

"You would be offended. Ok then, send me the fabrication plan. Should we meet back here after?" she wondered. Jade nodded, already fiddling with her TranScribe. Tori gave her hand a parting squeeze before leaving. Jade watched her go, eyes studying her retreating figure. The suits they wore were unflattering, but Jade could still imagine her lithe form underneath, a product of strengthening memories solidifying in her mind. She was all too aware of just how much she knew Tori's form. Someone cleared their throat next to her and she scowled, caught. It was Andre, and he had a large grin on his face.

"Don't say anything," she warned him.

"I wasn't gonna," he said with a devious quirk to his grin. Jade huffed out a frustrated breath and walked away but he caught up to her.

"I was thinking. What were you going to do to remember?" he asked, formal now. She shook her head.

"I don't know. I'm so far removed from that part of myself. But there has to be a way to reach it. It's what I truly am. This farce can only go so far," she responded. Andre didn't miss the bitter note in her tone.

"Maybe I can help? Let's go to the lab," he offered. Jade accepted his assistance, and together, they headed for the labs. When they entered, Jade took a seat and waited while Andre busied himself looking for the tools he would need. He returned to her equipped with a GLOO gun in one hand and a shotgun in the other. He tipped his head in the direction of the next room and walked off. Jade hesitantly followed. It went without saying that Jade put trust of her well-being in the hands of these people, but right about now she began to question it. They entered a simulation room where they held the majority of the tests they administered on her back before she began to accumulate a human conscious. He set the weapons on a cart and gestured to an enforced chamber.

"Step in, please," he requested. She sized it up, turned to look at him uncertainly, and then back at the cage. That was essentially what it was.

"Relax. Trust me," Andre added, sincere. She moved to step inside and he shut the door at the control panel. She could hear the locks click into place.

"Now, let's get in touch with yourself. I would tell you not to be alarmed but we want you out of your element," he postulated, hands running over the console. In seconds she was in zero gravity, arms flailing. Panic skittered through her thoughts, hands grasping air in an attempt to regain stability. She only managed to right herself when the sound of a gun loading caught her attention. She looked up to see Andre pointing the shotgun at her.

"I don't want to find out what will happen if I shoot you. After all, I have no idea whether you'll absorb the shot like you did when we first contained you or if you'll bleed like any other human. This is a first for everyone. So I'll give you three minutes to find a way out," he said, taking aim. Something other than panic began to take shape, a clarity quickly taking over. Determination to get out alive forced her to think. She glanced around for a weak point and saw the grate above. She kicked off the wall to reach it. She fitted her fingers in the holes and gripped, pulling with all her might. It didn't budge.

"Two minutes left."

She tried harder, shadows beginning to mist from her straining hands. It began to bend, and with a grunt she yanked it free.

"One minute left."

She plunged her hand into the wiring and yanked, arcs of electricity shooting forth. The sting of the currents were temporary. The zero-g shut off and she was falling, barely catching herself upon impact. Her body was now a livewire, feeling the electricity race over her manufactured skin. Shadows seeped from her arms and her hands were losing color. Without thinking she sent out an electrostatic burst, shattering the thick glass around her and upsetting electronics around the room.

Andre jumped back, awed and a bit afraid. Jade stepped forward, eerily intimidating. Her expression was blank but her eyes were alive with power. All she could think about doing was clearing her path of the threat. She shot forward with such speed and agility but Andre quickly countered with shots from the GLOO gun. A few missed but one succeeded in sticking her foot to the floor, halting her. She yanked but couldn't get loose. Andre took advantage and fired until her whole body was held in place. She struggled, frustration growing.

The electricity running through her dampened, replaced by a heat that began to build. Flames burst forth, making short work of the GLOO prison. She threw out a hand, sending a jet of superheated plasma straight at her target. Andre dodged, falling over but righting himself just in time to dodge again. Jade swiftly advanced, fire dissipating. Andre felt better now that the fire was gone but his heart rate spiked once more when it was replaced with a shifting purple cloud he knew all too well. Toxic ether.

He started to cough, skin tingling uncomfortably. He felt it through his suit. She was covering ground too fast to do anything but defend himself. He tossed the GLOO gun and armed himself with the shotgun again. He wavered only a second, staring down the all too real Typhon, eyes glowing white instead of the ocean blues he expected.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, taking aim and pulling the trigger just as Jade approached. He shot her almost point blank in the stomach. She cried out, feeling the pain, but there was no blood. The force knocked her back and she hit the ground hard. When she didn't move, Andre ran over. The black hole in her stomach was the only sign of injury.

"Jade?" he called, too timid to do anything else. Within Jade's subconscious voices invaded. They didn't speak words but she could still understand what they meant.

 _Danger. Help. Injured. Heal._

Andre gasped when the wound began to stitch itself together. Jade woke with an inhale, eyes searching her surroundings. As the hole closed the shadows draping her body went with it. She began to regain control again, but something was different. Her mind was open to something. She explored, instinct guiding the way to the origin.

"I know where it is," she rasped, gaze focusing on the scientist.

"It worked?" he stammered, emotions still fluctuating. She sat up, and he hastily helped her to her feet.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Disoriented," she answered, a hand on her head.

"You're not in any pain?" he checked. She shook her head, just as much to answer him as it was to clear her mind of the newly acquired voices.

"I'm sorry I had to shoot you," he apologized.

"You already said that," she mumbled, rubbing at her stomach where her suit was hanging in tatters. It was the only proof that she had been shot.

"You heard?" he inquired.

"Yeah, but I couldn't stop. It was like an avalanche. All I could think was that you were a threat and you had to be eliminated," she replied evenly. Andre gulped, refusing to let the past several minutes run through his head again.

"Glad I could snap you out of it," he commented, walking over to an operator dispenser. He rested his hand on the panel and an operator came forth. It spoke a standard greeting before floating over to fix her suit. She stood still as it worked, eyeing it with distrust. When it was done it wished her a good day and wandered away.

"Tell the others we have a location," she told him, leading the way out. He sent out a message and followed her quietly, returning to the bridge.


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is the first time the Typhon are physically present instead of only being mentioned. If you have no idea what they look like a quick search of the specified type will fill in any details. Sorry I didn't include them but I was writing from the prospective of someone who already knew what they looked like. I only realized this once I was ready to post. Oh well. Maybe I'll try to go back and add details later.**

 **To that guest reviewer who finds the human protagonists horrible, I can see where you're coming from but humanity will always do what they can to survive just as anything else will.** **Also, it's just a story meant to entertain. It isn't meant to be taken so seriously.**

* * *

Only those who were necessary for the mission showed up this time. Andre stood by Jade with Tori on her other side. Beck stood in front of them, posture rigid.

"I've got the device," Tori said, holding it up.

"I got us a pistol each. Best to travel light and accurate," Beck informed them, setting the weapons on the table.

"Jade and I made a breakthrough. She tapped into the Typhon neural network and got a location," Andre spoke up when Jade didn't look like she would say anything.

"How did you do it?" Tori wondered, genuinely curious but also suspicious of the methods. When Andre fidgeted uncomfortably her eyes narrowed.

"Andre," she warned, hands on her hips. The tone and stance brought an amused smirk to Jade's lips.

"Well, you see, something had to be done-" he tried to explain. Jade beat him to it.

"He effectively pissed me off. I attacked him, he shot me. The injury called in some help that created a link to the neural network," Jade stated factually. At the sound of Jade injured Tori rounded on Andre. She lunged but Jade effortlessly intervened, holding her back.

"As he said, it had to be done. I'm fine, see?" Jade assured her. Tori looked her up and down, scrutinizing. Eventually, she relented.

"Fine. So where is it?" she asked gruffly.

"That way," Jade answered, pointing off to the right in a general direction. The three humans stared at her, puzzled.

"So you don't know the actual location?" Beck demanded.

"I can only sense the direction the signal is coming from," she explained. Beck sighed at the inconvenience but holstered a pistol, ready to set out.

"Let's go," he ordered. Tori picked up the second pistol but Jade turned away from the third.

"I don't need one," she said, noticing Tori and Beck giving her a look.

"Being able to sense the network isn't the only thing I can do now," she hinted, unwilling to go into detail. She didn't like how far removed from them she felt. She almost wished she could go back to her previously lost state of mind. At least then she could pretend she was more human than Typhon. Beck gave Tori a disapproving look but she shrugged it off, worried for Jade. She could see the conflict in her expression. She was just as unhappy with the change as Beck was.

Tori held out her hand, waiting for Jade to take it. Jade stared at it a moment, deliberating. It was a simple gesture but it meant so much more. She placed her hand in Tori's and enjoyed how well they fit together. The heat coming through Tori's gloved hand on her cool one gave her some peace of mind.

"We have to get moving. Lead the way," he pressed. Jade strode ahead, Tori at her side. Her presence alone kept her clearheaded. It reminded her that not only was humanity in danger, but Tori was too. Something foreign within her raged at her betrayal but it wasn't as strong as the need to keep Tori safe at all costs. Two instincts, now even more at odds than before. They passed through corridors, rooms, and halls until Jade stopped them at one of the many wide windows looking out into space.

"If we take a shuttle out in that direction we'll find it," Jade informed them. Tori and Beck exchanged a look Jade didn't understand.

"That's the direction of the destroyed Talos I. When the outbreak happened Morgan thought the best course of action was to blow up the station. It only destroyed years of work. The Apex Typhon didn't survive the blast but others did. They reached Earth and summoned a new Apex. That and the many Nightmares easily outmatched our firepower. It didn't help that they multiplied so efficiently. When one of us fell two of them were born," Beck spoke up, hate clear in his words. Hate that was justified. Jade didn't know how to feel so she concentrated on moving forward.

"Where are the shuttles?" she inquired. A short trip to the shuttle bay and they were ready for takeoff. Trina gave them the go ahead to launch and in no time they were traveling through outer space. Beck navigated around the various pieces of debris when they got closer to the ruins that was Talos I. Jade leaned forward.

"There," she pointed out, leaning over Beck's shoulder. He shifted away from her but looked where she directed. Within the middle of the shattered main tower was a bright yellow light surrounded by smaller filaments that spiraled and arced out in all directions. He pressed forward in that direction, careful not to crash into anything on the way. He tried to avoid the Coral but it was impossible.

"It won't hurt you to go through it," Jade reminded him.

"I just don't like touching it. It feels weird," he complained, flinching just as they passed through a large concentration. Tori had to agree that it did feel weird, but that wasn't a bad thing. She was oddly quiet, eyes closed as if she could tap into the complex network structure. She opened her eyes to Jade staring at her, smiling softly. Tori blushed, knowing Jade figured out what she was trying to do. In thanks for trying to understand her kind Jade caressed her cheek with such care Tori swore she was her Jade. Beck averted his eyes to the destination, a sick feeling churning his stomach at the sight of the humanoid Typhon getting a bit too cozy with his teammate. They really could mimic just about anything, and anyone it seemed.

"We'll have to continue on our own here. There's too much debris," he announced, standing up. They activated their helmets and prepared for the feeling of navigating a zero-g environment.

"I hate this," Jade growled, clinging to the side of the shuttle.

"Add it to the list," Tori remarked, joking. Jade took offense a moment, aware that she was making a jab at the many things the real Jade hated. But that wasn't her, was it?

"I'll let that slide," she decided.

"It's not like you can do anything about it anyway. You look like a newborn horse trying to stand for the first time," Tori observed. Jade scowled, truly offended now. She pushed off the shuttle, launching herself at Tori only for her to dodge. Jade flew out ahead of the two, unable to stop until she remembered the Artax Propulsion System. She brought herself to a stop and turned to see Tori laughing at her, clutching her stomach. Beck didn't look amused.

"It's hard to believe she's not human, huh?" Tori asked him.

"Unfortunately I'm aware at all times," he responded evenly.

"Buzzkill," Tori muttered under her breath, not caring if he heard or not. She pulled ahead of him to help right Jade then took her by the hand to give her more stability. Beck stayed behind them, keeping a closer eye out for danger than they were.

"Andre used zero gravity against me. I think Phantoms are ill suited to it," Jade mentioned.

"Are you trying to find an excuse for how uncoordinated you are out here?" Tori questioned with a giggle.

"No. Just saying," Jade grumbled.

"Well, so you know, Jade was always terrible in zero gravity. In fact, it's already on the list. Just saying," Tori teased. Jade frowned and pushed Tori away. She lost direction as soon as she did but regained it quickly enough. She smirked at Tori for the accomplishment and Tori smiled back, finding it endearing that she had to brag. It was such a Jade thing. Beck moved past them at that moment, stopping to rest at the crack of the destroyed station. He armed himself and looked back at them.

"There's a Weaver and Cystoid nests in there. The radiation is off the charts," he relayed, referring to the warning clicks coming from all their suits' sensors.

"We could shoot at a distance but they're fast and we'll most likely run out of ammo before properly clearing them out," he reasoned.

"I can do it," Jade volunteered. Beck was just about to disapprove, busy trying to plan a way for him to take care of it, when Tori cut him off.

"She's been on our side this whole time! Cut her some slack! You'll have to start trusting her if you want to pull this off," Tori yelled at him. Both Jade and Beck were taken aback by her outburst but they recovered shortly. Jade felt a surge of pride and gratitude while Beck looked grudging. Eventually he nodded and retreated from the crack.

"Get rid of them," he told Jade. She moved past them and into the torn apart ruin. She listened to the clicking increase as she drew closer but she felt no affects from the high level of radiation. She waited for the Weaver to align with most of the nests and then sped up to the maximum speed. She shut off the propulsion so that she could continue at top speed and readied herself. The shadows hidden just underneath her skin misted around her and then burst into flame. Well placed tosses of superheated plasma struck the nest, scattering the Cystoids inside. She took them out then trained her shots on the fleeing Weaver.

She fell into pursuit, chasing it into a nearby crevice. Beck and Tori followed, careful of any remaining Cystoids. Jade cornered the signaling Weaver and took it down. With it nothing more than smoldering bits she backtracked. She came out of the jagged crevice just in time to see Beck and Tori take cover behind a chunk of debris. A passing Technopath had been flagged down by the Weaver as it drifted past. It was now set on obliterating the threats with the twin turrets it controlled. It steadily chipped away at their defense until Jade launched toward it. For a second it froze, attempting communication. She felt it in her mind, questioning. She answered with a burst of an electromagnetic blast. The turrets went offline and the two humans took advantage of the ceasefire to escape toward the heart of the Coral. Jade followed closely.

The Technopath soon regained mobility and started up the turrets. Jade sensed its intended target, and without hesitation, blocked the attack. Beck turned at the sound of Jade's pained cry. She had saved him. Tori shouted for Jade but Beck was already on the move. He flew forward, secured her, and returned fire. Well aimed shots at the glowing blue eye destroyed it. The turrets fell still once more and they were safe. Tori made her way over, taking Jade from Beck.

"Jade? Can you hear me?" she called, her hand pressing at the wound. She didn't get a reply. Jade was in the middle of recovery but woke minutes later.

"I'm fine," she muttered, pushing away Tori's hand.

"We need to repair your suit," she tried again.

"Tori, she's a Typhon, remember? She'll be fine," Beck told her. He didn't call her an 'it' this time, but she still glared at him.

"He's right," Jade admitted, though it bothered her to do so. She didn't like to be reminded. Even more so from Beck.

"You're okay, right?" Tori checked again for her own peace of mind. Jade nodded.

"You could have left me to die but you didn't," Beck stated, looking at Jade with some disbelief.

"I wanted to," she replied in a mix of honest and taunting.

"I wouldn't put it past you," he acknowledged.

"This is the part where you thank me," she continued to taunt. Beck's agitation showed but he kept it in check.

"I'm glad you're a traitor. It's the only reason I went back for you," he commented, as if he was describing the weather forecast.

"That isn't a thank you," Jade responded, her own temper ruffled.

"It's the best you're going to get. It's all you deserve," he snapped back, turning away. Jade and Tori watched him propel away from them. Tori rested a hand on Jade's arm, calming her, and then together they continued to their destination. They approached the mass of lights, cautious. Tori took out the device and looked to Jade.

"Right in the middle of the cluster," she directed. Tori placed it so that it was cradled in the middle then returned to Jade's side.

"All that's left is to activate it," she said. Jade nodded, already leaving. They were quiet on the way back, each silent for different reasons. Beck could taste victory and couldn't wait to return. Tori worried over how Jade was feeling. Was she sad? Angry? Conflicted? They wanted to bring an end to her kind and she helped. That had to make her feel something. Or maybe they didn't see it the way humans did. Maybe all they knew was existence and nonexistence, but didn't care how each came to be.

Tori couldn't help but think that this was probably how Jade felt all the time, questioning everything. She glanced at the humanized Typhon to find that Jade was already gazing at her. She smiled and Jade mirrored it. Tori loved Jade's attention. Always had and always will. It was no different now. She wanted this Jade to know that but felt it could wait until Beck wasn't there to hear. They regrouped in the captain's loft as soon as they landed.

"How did it go?" Andre questioned.

"The device is in place," Tori answered.

"With a bit of trouble," Beck added. Tori rolled her eyes.

"I keyed it to the console here," she said, looking through programs.

"Do I get the honors?" Trina spoke up, excited. Tori held her back.

"Why should you?" she denied.

"I'm the captain," Trina responded, like it was obvious.

"I think Jade should do it," Andre voted.

"Agreed," Tori, Cat, and Robbie added in unison. Beck didn't agree or disagree. He only waited for the outcome. Trina crossed her arms, disappointed.

"I guess that makes sense," she reluctantly accepted. They looked to Jade who nodded and pulled up the activation screen. She stared at the button, finger hovering. What made her hesitate, she didn't know. But the feeling of Tori's hand resting on her back was enough to touch her finger to the screen.

There was a far off pulse that swept closer, a force Jade was sure only she felt. Seconds later an intense pain carved at her brain. She screamed and fell to her knees, gripping her head. Shadows misted from her skin, parts of her limbs and hands losing shape. Black claws lashed at the console, destroying it, but it was too late. The device was in effect and doing what it was made to do. She stumbled to her feet, staggered off balance, and promptly collapsed on her side. There was muffled voices screaming around her, adding to the wavering tones in her head, until everything went black.

Coming back into consciousness was not something Jade expected, but she started to wake up all the same.

"Hey, I think she's waking up," Andre remarked. She opened her eyes and saw him waving Tori over. She leaned over Jade and stroked her cheek.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. Jade only shook her head and closed her eyes. She still remembered the waves of pain, a dull ache now mimicking it. She was surprised that she was even alive.

"The device worked. The Typhon were disabled and a dispatch team was sent out with the last of our military forces to destroy any that remained," Andre told her. She didn't mourn the loss. She was glad they were gone. Maybe now she could pretend to be human now that the threat of their invasion wasn't hanging over everyone's head.

"I didn't die," she stated, relieved.

"Obviously. It seems that the Typhon part of you bonded strongly with the memories we implanted in you. It was strong enough to keep you alive. Better yet, the blast killed off most of your Typhon DNA. There's only about ten percent left. You're now a stronger, faster, human with above average sensory abilities. Congrats," Andre explained, trying at levity.

"Everything hurts," she groaned, pressing a hand to her head then to her middle, right where she had been shot twice.

"The injuries left behind scars. Just like any other human would get when injured. Your shapeshifting ability is nonexistent along with the ability to regenerate. Probably because there's no source to help you so let's not push the damage just yet and let you rest," he recommended. Jade had to agree with him. There was no such thing as pain when she could regenerate instantly, less so when she stood in the gray area between, but now she had to be careful. It was only then when she noticed the lack of whispering in her mind. It was nice to hear nothing but the various sounds of electrical equipment around the medical room. She rested her gaze on Tori. She grinned back, excited to see that Jade would be okay. Andre smiled at them and conveniently became absent to give them time alone.

"When you're feeling better I thought we could…you know, hang out more. I can tell you stories. It could help bring back more memories," Tori proposed.

"I'd like that," Jade agreed. They shared a smile.

"Then I'll let you get some rest. I'll visit when I can," Tori said, taking a step back.

"Wait," Jade requested, gripping her wrist. Tori froze in place, meeting Jade's eyes. She waited patiently but Jade only stared, struggling with something. Tori was just about to ask her if she was all right but she was suddenly pulled forward so spontaneously that she fell forward. Jade steadied her so that she ended up leaning over her. Tori's heart rate sped at the close proximity and Jade smirked, challenging. Tori leaned in the rest of the way, capturing Jade's lips with her own. She pulled back with an idiotic grin.

"You aren't Jade, but everything that makes her who she is, is right here. It's like she's reborn, not recreated. And I think…I think I can love you just the same," she confessed. After all, to Tori she felt the same, smelled the same, acted the same, talked the same, and even thought like her. The only difference was how she came to be. It would be interesting to discover new aspects while enjoying what she already knew.

It took Jade a few days to recover, but when she did she was released to freely wander. Everyone knew that she played a part in their victory. She wasn't keen on trusting anyone she didn't know just yet, seeing as they only seemed to change their opinion on her based on the fact that she was more human than alien. She wanted to be liked for who she was not what she became. Which was why she only placed her trust in those who were with her from the start. Beck was still up for debate, but she didn't feel bad for returning his dislike. Tori didn't really like him either.

Victoria Vega. Hearing her full name struck a cord in her the first time she heard it. The name was beautiful. Perfect for the woman she was sure she was falling in love with. Surely having Jade's memories made her bias, but as it was pointed out many times, she wasn't Jade. She was something else, a combination of a new conscious merged with an old one. The result still loved Tori.

She especially loved when they had down time. It was hard to come by, what with the reconstruction of their civilization down on Earth. They already talked about moving there but they both agreed that they would remain on Talos II. Currently, they were in their shared room, lying in bed. They were watching a movie Tori managed to save and take with her when she evacuated. It was playing on the computer across from them. She claimed it was a favorite of theirs, a tragic tale that made both women cry without fail every time. Jade kept an open mind as she watched, highly aware of Tori curled up in her arms, their bodies in full contact.

As a Typhon there was nothing as distracting or persistent as the desire humans were able to feel. Tori was careful to ease her into intimacy. It was a gift and a curse. When traded equally it was the greatest feeling in the world, but should Tori feel like teasing her it was pure torture. The end of the film arrived with tears welling in Tori's eyes. Seeing Tori crying was sadder than the movie's ending. Tori wiped at her eyes but stopped altogether when she saw no tears in Jade's eyes. Just furrowed brows and sadness prevalent in her gaze.

"You don't think it's sad?" she asked, disbelief coloring her tone.

"It's sadder to see you cry," Jade responded softly, honest. New tears sprung to Tori's eyes at her honest words.

"You're crying again," Jade lamented, wiping away the tears.

"I can't help it with you," Tori admitted. She reached up and touched Jade's cheek.

"I miss seeing you cry. You were a secret softie. Acting all tough in front of everyone. But with me you weren't afraid to show how you felt," she mentioned. Jade recalled not wanting to show vulnerability with others. She could remember the intense sadness, the way it felt like daggers in her chest and put a knot in her throat. The warmth of tears building and then falling down her face wasn't missed because of what it brought but because what it signified. Had she lost emotional range when she went through the transition from an unemotional creature to a mostly human being? Things like the ability to cry constantly made her second guess herself. Tori saw her conflict and sought to fix her misgivings.

"It'll take time. Don't worry. Just because you don't cry doesn't mean you can't feel. I know you do. I can see it," she reassured.

"Thanks," Jade murmured.

"Besides, that actually might be helpful. There are so many people out there looking to hit you where it hurts. You might have the upper hand if they they can't make you hurt like that," Tori pointed out. Jade shook her head.

"I actually miss it," she confessed. Tori smiled with renewed affection. Jade dug deep, looking for anything and everything that would cause tears, but none of them had an effect on her now. She wasn't close enough to the situation. It was beyond her, attached with feelings she never personally felt. And then a memory came to her.

"There's one memory," she divulged, chest aching already at the thought. Tori witnessed the change and waited.

"It was when we- you and Jade, were being evacuated. She put her life on the line to make sure you survived, because she loved you with everything she had. She was so afraid, but not for herself. She was terrified of losing you. Life meant nothing if you weren't in it. The pain…it tore her from the inside out. It was the most excruciating thing to experience, but if it meant you would reach safety, she endured it. She endured it all for you, even if she would never see you again," Jade shared, voice breaking towards the end. The tears finally fell and a new wave overcame Tori.

"That memory is the most painful one I recalled. Nothing hurt me more than that. It makes me want to live up to it. To do anything to keep you safe," Jade vowed, turning to look at Tori. They each took in their tear stained faces but smiled at the mutual feelings that grew from it. Tori was fully and utterly convinced that her Jade was with them now. She would always be there, the base and structure of this new Jade that was both different and the same.

"I'll always love you, Jade," Tori whispered, pulling her closer.

"Nothing could stop me from loving you," Jade mumbled against her lips. This kiss wasn't rushed and new, like the first had been. It wasn't methodical and exploring like the many after it. It was familiar, full of devotion. It signified a love rekindled, one that would outlast even the coldest reaches of space.


End file.
